The Fooly Coolytrix
by Temjin-On
Summary: MatrixFLCL crossover. Naota, Haruko and Ninamori are on a quest to stop Amarao from turning all of mankind into eyebrows! Chapter Four Up.
1. Follow The Yellow Vespa

The Fooly Coolytrix  
Chapter One: Follow The Yellow Vespa  
  
Mabase has always been a very boring town, where nothing interesting happened. Aside from the events of 5 years ago with Medical Mechanica, Mabase has always been the same, boring place. Naota Nandaba was at the center of the events of five years past and to this day part of him yearns for what he lost. Little did he expect that the world is not what it seems...  
  
Naota was sitting in his room, strumming on the guitar Haruko had left behind when his computer beeped on and a cursor on the screen typed the words "Follow The Yellow Vespa."  
"Yellow Vespa?", said Naota. "Har... nah, it couldn't be."  
The computer again typed "Follow The Yellow Vespa." then added, "Takun, Follow the yellow Vespa, oh and yea, look out behind you."  
"Look out behind me?", said Naota.  
Suddenly a Fed-ex envelope flew thru the window, smashing the glass and smacking Naota in the head, knocking him to the ground.  
"Ow. Huh, To Naota Nandaba?", said Naota to himself, confused. "Might as well open it." Naota opened the envelope and a waterfall of packing peanuts fell out, coating his floor two feet deep, a little later, a cell phone with a P! sticker on it fell out. The cell phone rang.  
Naota picked up the cell phone and hesitated to answer. "Hello?"  
"TAKUUUN! DO YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS?", asked an all too familiar voice on the other end of the phone. The cell phone jumped out of Naota's hands and onto the ground as a yellow Vespa shot out of the receiver. Haruko stood before Naota in his room, Vespa and all.  
"HARUKO?!?", shouted Naota as he saw her. "Your Back!"  
"Takun, I have come back to show you just how deep the smoking crater goes...", said Haruko, with a sort of serious undertone to her voice.  
"What are you talking about?", said Naota, to excited to have her back to care. He ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "Im just so glad your back!"  
"Takun, the world is not as it seems.", said Haruko. "You are being controlled, by them."  
"Who is them?", asked Naota.  
"The Fooly Coolytrix has you, Takun.", said Haruko, her large yellow eyes becoming cat like.  
"The what?", said Naota.  
"Allow me to show you.", said Haruko, her eyes getting larger. She took three pills out of her Vespa's saddlebag and displayed them to Naota. "Take the red pill, and I can show you just how deep the smoking crater goes. Take the blue pill, you'll see some cool colors and wake up twelve hours later naked in a dumpster and not know why. Or you can take the clear pill, which is cyanide. In which case you will die, so what will it be?"  
"Are those my only choices?", asked Naota. "Red pill, LSD pill, and death?"  
Haruko became cat like, smiled and said "Meow!"  
"Fine, fine. Gimme the red pill.", said Naota, reaching for the pill.  
"Good! Now take your pill! Open wide, Takun!", said Haruko, shoving the pill down Naota's throat.  
  
Naota coughed a little bit and then looked up at Haruko, who had a devilish smile on her face. "Is that it?"  
"No silly!", said Haruko. "Come place your hand on my Vespa!"  
Naota hesitated, uneasy about his the whole thing and he placed his hand on the Vespa.  
"Hang On Takun!", shouted Haruko, revving the scooter up. "This is gonna be one hell of a ride!"  
Naota gasped as he began to be covered in eyebrows. Naota blacked out and found himself high up in a field of pods. Down below him where fields of eyebrows, big scary eyebrows. Naota struggled as he was literally flushed down a toilet. He found himself screaming down a tunnel naked. He ended up at the end of the line, which was a large sewer. Naota recovered himself and came to the surface of the sewage, he saw a giant Iron with a Hand sticking off of it floating above him, before he knew it he was on board. When Naota came to on the iron, he saw Haruko standing over him.  
"What happened?", asked Naota, trying to cover his nudeness. "Where am I?"  
"Your inside the MM-A1 Steam Runner, and you just came from the birth fields of Earth in 2010 A.D.", said Haruko. "And well, they are using us."  
"What for?", asked Naota. "And who is they?"  
"They is Amarao and his group.", said Haruko. "And they are using those fields to turn all of the humans in the world to make eyebrows."  
"What in the hell are they making eyebrows outta us?", asked Naota..  
"You know, noone really knows.", said Haruko, opening a cup of curry. "But we do know that they made the Fooly Coolytrix to make sure that noone knew they where doing it. It puts you in a trance and you think the world is around you, but it really isnt. Its just a computer program, powered by eyebrows."  
Naota just sat there and thought to himself.  
"Well, Takun, get ready.", said Haruko, getting a large grin across her face. "Its time you learned more about the Fooly Coolytrix." 


	2. Jump, Stupid

The Fooly Coolytrix  
Chapter Two: Jump, Stupid.  
  
Haruko led Naota to a room with a few dentist looking chairs and a pile of computer screens.  
"This, Takun, is how we enter the Fooly Coolytrix.", said Haruko.  
"Wait, wait wait!", Naota interjected. "You said it was bad, why the hell do we wanna go back?"  
"Isnt it obvious?", asked Haruko.  
"No, it isnt.", replied Naota, getting a tad pissed off. "Now cut the crap and explain it to me already."  
"Okay okay.", said Haruko. "We go back in to cause general and total chaos, and to free new people."  
"That makes a little sense.", said Naota. "But what the hell. I guess I will go along with it for a while."  
"Alright then!", said Haruko. "Canti! Load the construct, Takun has some training to do."  
Canti sat right down at the pile of monitors and they all clicked on. The TV looking thing plugged a cord from his head into the pile of ports making up a computer below the monitors, which started to glow and display a window that read. "Welcome to the last program you will ever load... May god have mercy on your soul." Naota jumped after reading the cryptic message and soon started to shake.  
"Aww, is Takun scared?", said Haruko, taking Naota in her arms and giving him a noogie. "Don't be. We just take this cord and plug it in your head."  
"MY HEAD!", screamed Naota, breaking free of Haruko's grip. "You've got to be kidding!"  
"You're the one I saw first, Takun.", said Haruko, with a smile. "Plus, you took the red pill so you don't really have a choice."  
"Ahh, can I choose again?", asked Naota sheepishly.  
"No! Damn it.", replied Haruko, going for her bass. "Now, get in the chair, or we are going to have a problem."  
  
Naota paused for a second as if he was weighing his options. "Fine, plug me in.", said Naota, sitting down in one of the chairs. Haruko simply smiled and jabbed this rather large looking data cable straight into his head, watching him jump a bit and then fall into a trance.  
"Hit it, Canti.", said Haruko, flashing a devilish grin. "Load up the combat simulator."  
Canti clicked around a few keys on the keyboard and soon Naota found himself in a vast, white expanse.  
"Where am I?", asked Naota, listening to his echo. "This is beyond weird."  
Haruko crept silently up behind Naota and latched onto him. Over his squeals and squirms, she said, "This Takun, is the Construct."  
"Thats nice.", muttered Naota. "NOW PUT ME DOWN!"  
Haruko sighed, dropping Naota flat on the ground. "Fine. Fine."  
Naota got back up and sweat dropped.  
"Anyway. This is the construct and by voice command alone you can get anything and everything you want ever.", said Haruko. "Watch. LITTLE PRINCE BRAND CURRY!" Naota watched in amazement as the white space was filled with infinite rows of racks of Little Prince Brand Curry.  
"Whoa.", gasped Naota in surprise. "Lemme try. Uh... Crystal Pepsi?". Again, Naota watched as the curry was replaced by an infinite amount of Crystal Pepsi.  
Haruko smiled and said, "Now do you understand?"  
Naota blinked, "Understand what? That I can think anything in the Fooly Coolytrix and it will just happen?"  
"Exactly.", replied Haruko. "So, now on to the training program." The white space emitted a strange glow as Naota and Haruko found themselves in a city scape, on a tall building. "Heres what you will need to know. There are things in here that try to stop us from doing what we do. They are fast, ruthless, and almost impossible to beat. They are the Agents."  
"And just how do I tell what an Agent is?", asked Naota.  
"They are easy to spot.", replied Haruko. "They wear ear pieces, brown two piece suits, black polished shoes, black sunglasses and oh yea, they have big large block eyebrows."  
"What the hell is it with the Fooly Coolytrix and eyebrows?", asked Naota. "I mean come on! It makes us into eyebrows, the people who serve the system have super huge eyebrows, why not just call it the Stupid Ass Eyebrow Fest That is reality."  
"Cause that doesn't sound as the Fooly Coolytrix.", Haruko replied. "And besides some of the stuff you can do in here is really Fooly Cooly. Furi...Kuri...Fooly...Cooly...Furi Cooly Kuri...", she trailed off. Haruko went off into a trance saying things about furi kuri and fooly cooly and Naota let her go. He went back to the construct and got himself some snacks, and a TV. When Haruko did come out of her strange trance, she told Naota his task.  
"You gotta jump these buildings, stupid.", said Haruko.  
"JUMP ALL THAT!", shouted Naota. "Are you crazy.... never mind, stupid question."  
"Just use the force, Takun.", said a cat like Haruko.  
"Wrong movie, Haruko.", said Naota. "Well here it goes!" Naota jumped as if he had never jumped before and he did jump all the buildings. "Holy God."  
"I told you to jump, stupid.", shouted Haruko. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- (A/N: New notes. Okay well I know my chapters are short and most of my fic chapters are always notoriously short, but Im getting better. Thanks Crobdan, Glad you like it. Well I think you all can guess where this is gonna go, for those of you familiar with the matrix and FLCL. Now I am sorry if this was any sort of delay, and I promise better things, but until then, go find yourselves some popcorn and maybe some curry and have yourself a merry little christmas reading my story. And its time for everyone's favorite part of the fic, the DISCLAIMER! Disclaimer: I don't own The Matrix, Warner Bros and the Witchouskey Brothers (sorry if I misspelled) do. And I don't own FLCL, cause Gainax does. Well Until we should meet again in the fine world of writing, Im now off to work on my other fanfictions and hey maybe some school work. Readers, Thanks for reading, haters thanks for hating. Thank you and good night.  
  
Haruko: Don't you think you over did the last part there just a little bit?  
  
Temjin-On: Who asked you, huh? I certainly didn't.  
  
Haruko: Yea, well atleast I don't have to write such stupid crap. Temin-On: Stupid? Wait, why the hell am I talking to a fictional character?  
  
Haruko: Cause your some lame, nerdy guy who watches too much anime and cant get a girlfriend. Ha there I said it!  
  
Temjin-On: Whatever I just realized Im scaring the readers.  
  
Haruko: Damn Straight  
  
Temjin-On: Shut up. 


	3. Enter The Fooly Coolytrix

The Fooly Coolytrix  
Chapter Three: Enter The Fooly Coolytrix  
  
Naota and Haruko had been doing much training when they decided to stop for the day.  
"Tomorrow, Takun.", said Haruko. "Tomorrow, we enter the fooly coolytrix."  
"Ahh, do we have to?", whined Naota. "Im going to run into Ninamori, and then she will get mad cause Im with you."  
"Ahh, you like her too!", said Haruko, giving him a evil grin. "We can free her mind as well, it could be fun, the three of us. The soft sheets, the heat of the moment."  
"Just what are you saying?!?", shouted Naota, scared. "Im not that kinda man!"  
Haruko sighed and said, "And thats a damn shame, too."  
"You really are nasty, you know?", said Naota. "You gotta learn to control your hormones."  
Haruko smiled seductively and placed a finger on Naota's lips. "You know you want me.", she said.  
Naota turned a dark shade of bright red then ran off to his room, leaving Haruko standing there laughing. "That was almost too easy.", Haruko thought. "He lets the littlest things get to him. Ahh he's probably thinking all Fooly Cooly about me right now."  
Naota yelled from down the corridor, "DON'T GET ANY FUNNY IDEAS IN THAT INSANE HEAD OF YOURS!"  
"Hey, I didn't know you wanted to read my mind!", thought Haruko. "Hey, I can let you read more if you'd like."  
"WOULD YOU STOP THAT AND GO TO BED!", shouted Naota. "ITS BAD ENOUGH IM GOING TO GET NO SLEEP! AND WHEN I SAID GOT TO BED, I MEAN IN YOUR OWN ROOM!"  
The pair finally awoke the next morning and quickly got ready to enter the fooly coolytrix. Breakfast was surprisingly quiet, as was the rest of the morning, as it appeared Naota was deep in thought, and Haruko was hung over.  
"Canti...", said Haruko. "Get ready to send us both in."  
Canti clicked a few keys and went over to prep the two for their journey into the Fooly Coolytrix.  
"Are you ready, Takun?", asked Haruko. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Do I have a choice?", replied Naota.  
"No, you don't.", said Haruko. "Now get ready, this will be interesting. Canti! Jack us in!"  
  
Naota and Haruko each twitched a bit as the plugs where inserted into their heads. A few seconds later they found themselves back in the construct.  
"What the hell are we doing here?", asked Naota. "This isnt the Fooly Coolytrix."  
"We are stocking up on weapons.", replied Haruko. "Like so. EB-0!" A infinite number of EB-0 guitars appeared. Haruko took one and slung it over her shoulder. "Now, its your turn."  
For the first time since becoming free, Naota got a wide smile across his face. "Guns. I want guns. You hear me Canti.", said Naota. "I want Uzis, I want auto loading shotguns, I want bazookas, I want all the guns I can get my hands on!"  
The construct sent racks of guns flying in. First up was auto shotguns.  
"What is that?", asked Haruko, as Naota picked up a shotgun that said Sword down the side.  
"This is the Sword 'Long Sword' Model 1-A 12 gauge automatic shotgun.", replied Naota with a glint in his eye. He went and picked up a pair of Uzis. "And these of course are Uzis."  
"You think those guns are gonna stop agents?", asked Haruko.  
"I don't know.", replied Naota. "But hey, you said I could have anything I wanted with this little program, and I want the Long Sword."  
"Uh Takun.", said Haruko. "Get some grenades. You never know."  
"Your right!", said Naota, hugging some fragmentation grenades. "These things are great!"  
"Okay.", said Haruko. "Time to go. CANTI! HIT IT!"  
The pair looked onward as the construct melted away, exposing the city scape of Mabase. They found themselves at the bottom of a high rise office building. The pair now found themselves in all black. Naota in a long black coat with sunglasses and Haruko with a black leather bombers jacket.  
"Black?", asked Naota. "Oh the agents will never find us wearing all black. GOD WE STAND OUT LIKE SHIT!"  
"If you don't keep quiet, they will get us for sure!", replied Haruko. "You wanna write the program to give us something different, go ahead."  
"Whatever, lets just go.", said Naota, shaking his head and tucking the Long Sword into a hidden pocket in his coat. "I just hope Kamon doesn't get the wrong idea..."  
"Your worried about what he thinks?", asked Haruko. "You know he is dumb as wood."  
"Yea but. He wants you.", replied Naota. "You know how he is."  
"Well, whatever.", sighed Haruko. "Lets go find Ninamori. Canti! Take off every Vespa! You know what you doing!"  
"What the hell?", asked Naota, as we watched the infamous yellow Vespa appear in front of them.  
"It's a dramatic effect, Takun.", replied Haruko. "Engrish is the language of the gods, mind you."  
The pair hopped on the Vespa and sped around downtown Mabase. It wasn't to long before the pair found what they where looking for. Ninamori was walking down the street when she came upon Naota.  
"What are you doing here?", asked Ninamori. "We all thought you finally went nuts and went looking for her."  
"It's a long and complicated story.", replied Naota.  
"Whats with the get up?", asked Ninamori. "You don't look like the leather type of guy."  
"Like I said, its hard to explain.", replied Naota. "But lemme give you a quick low down. The world is really a computer and some dude is trying to turn us into eyebrows. I got unplugged by Haruko and now we have come to unplug you in our quest to give people free will!"  
"You have got to be kidding me.", said Ninamori. "Did she give you drugs?"  
"He isnt lying.", said Haruko, driving up. "Now, here take this red pill." Haruko shoved the pill down her throat and said, "Sorry, girl. Its for your own good."  
Ninamori now went through the process of being freed and a new member joined the crew of the Steam Runner. Little did they know what was going to happen.  
  
(A/N: Enjoy, I am working on about 3 other fics right now so sorry for delay of chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. To answer the question from the review about who does who in the story's Zion type place, I was thinking of trying something "Creative".  
  
Haruko: Creative? Hey I only did that once and it was cause I needed the money!  
  
Temjin-On: You know you liked it and you will again, so ha!  
  
Haruko: Must you bring your fantasies into this?  
  
Temjin-On: If your nice you Naota might drop in for a visit during all of this.  
  
Haruko: Oooh. Thanks Mr. Director guy!  
  
Temjin-On: Well, at any rate. It will get more interesting soon. This story seems to get good feedback. Now while you wait, go and listen to your collection of The Pillows CDs, I know I will be!  
  
Ninamori: Hey whats this about me and her in bed?  
  
Temjin-On: You'll see... 


	4. Some Minor Adjustments

(A/N: Whoo, hey people. Welcome to the long over do Fourth installment of The Fooly Coolytrix! Now, I have spent a lot of time away from my computer this summer, and I have also been working on The Eternal Saga Of Lost Spirits, along with a request here and there. Now Im sure everyone who has enjoyed this fic in the past has been waiting for months, and well, here it is. From now on, The Fooly Coolytrix will be updated when I have time, as I am devoting my time to my studious enterprises as school starts back up. Remember of course that this time will be split between many other fics but none the less I promise to not let this one die! So for now, sit back and enjoy the Continuing journey of Naota and company through the Fooly Coolytrix.)

The Fooly Coolytrix

Chapter Four: Some Minor Adjustments

Being it a week since Ninamori had joined Naota and Haruko in the real world, everyone was still making a few minor adjustments. For instance, and most important was sleeping arrangements. You see, Naota was really content on not sharing a room with anyone aboard the Steam Runner, for he valued his privacy, and also he didn't trust Haruko to not try anything in the middle of the night. Ninamori was still trying to come to terms with her new found free will, and her possible feelings for Naota.

"Haruko!", shouted Naota. "Have you been through my clothes? I cant find my boxers!"

Haruko yelled back, "Yeah uh. I ran out of clean clothes, and didn't feel like doing laundry so I went on a panty raid. I hope you don't mind."

Naota growled in anger and screamed, "OF COURSE I MIND IF YOUR WEARING MY BOXERS!"

Ninamori sighed and sat next to Canti on the beat up old couch.

"Why me?", asked Ninamori. "Why did they take me from my quiet life and just toss me into this swirling chaos."

"Haruko!", shouted Naota again. "Stay the hell out of my stuff!"

Haruko bounded down the corridor and gave Naota a bear hug, forcing his face into her cleavage. "There is no need to shout, Takkun."

"Hey you two.", Ninamori muttered. "Go get a room please. I don't want to see it."

Haruko got a wide grin and said, "Yea mean it?". She grabbed Naota by the feet and dragged him down the hall. "Thanks for the great idea."

"NO! HELP ME NINAMORI!", shouted Naota, trying to kick his way free of Haruko's grip.

"Just think nasty, unsexy thoughts and you will be fine, Naota.", Ninamori said with a wink, as Naota was thrown into Haruko's room.

Haruko poked her head out of the door and said, "Hey Ninamori! If you'd like to join us in our fun, be my guest, the more the merrier!"

Ninamori for the first time in recorded history got a nosebleed. Embarrassed, she ran off to her room.

"Hmm suit yourself.", said Haruko. "More Takun for me. Hey Takkun! Are you ready for the full monty?"

"Think unsexy thoughts! Think unsexy thoughts.", whimpered Naota. "Ahh ugh! Kamon naked! Oh god...." Naota threw up all over Haruko's bed.

"Ahh geez!", shouted Haruko. "You have to be gay to turn down an offer like that, Takkun!"

"Im not!", Naota coughed. "Its just I don't want to do it right now!"

"I have got my worries about you, Takkun.", Haruko sighed. "A little time in bed would help take your mind off what your gonna have to do soon..."

Naota blinked. "What do I have to do?"

"Im not telling.", Haruko smiled. "And it will be me if you don't go get Canti to clean this mess up!"

Naota ran down the hall and fetched Canti, then went to brush his teeth.

**Checking in on Ninamori...**

"Damn it!", muttered Ninamori, splashing water on her face. "Why in the hell does that stupid boy turn me on?"

"Thats a good question.", Haruko sneered from the doorway. "Why does Takkun get you off?"

"Don't eavesdrop on my personal life, Haruko.", Ninamori growled. "Its your fault I am in this mess."

Haruko walked over and gave Ninamori a kiss, which in response too, Ninamori kneed Haruko in the stomach.

"What the hell was that for?", asked Ninamori, blushing furiously. "You really are psychotic, you know that?"

"Lets just keep it at that for now.", Haruko said seductively. "I will be seeing you later..."

As Haruko left her room, Ninamori got a nosebleed. "Oh for the love of god! She turns me on now too? Oh I hate this so much!"

**Later On, Ninamori was in training with Naota. (Cue; The Pillows: Come Down)**

The two where set in a cargo hold type place, fighting with swords.

"Impressive. Now release your anger!", Naota barked, taking a chop at Ninamori. "You must have sensed that your friends are in danger!"

Ninamori responded with a chop at Naota's head, screaming, "THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!"

Naota ducked and tripped Ninamori. Now taking out a pellet gun, he put it above Ninamori's heart and said, "Have a nice trip Frank."

"Wait! Hold up!", shouted Ninamori. "How can you go from Darth Vader to Tony Montana? There is no way Scarface and Star Wars go together!"

"I don't know!", replied Naota. "Since when is their rules to Stupid Movie Quote Training?"

"Since I came along and said that you cant go from swordplay to gun fighting without warning!", Ninamori laughed. "Now! Drop and give me fifty Naota!"

Naota just stared and snapped his fingers. This little action sent Ninamori flying at the wall, which she hit with a thud. "You have to learn how to make the rules, for in the Fooly Coolytrix, you can bend reality to your will."

"Oh really?", asked Ninamori, getting up. "So if I snap my fingers, a pack of rabid monkeys will descend upon you, causing utter chaos?"

"I suppose so...", replied Naota.

"Okay.... Have fun!", laughed Ninamori, snapping her fingers. And wouldn't you know it, about thirty very diseased looking monkeys popped out of nowhere and started attacking Naota.

"Argh!", shouted Naota in pain. "Call em off Ninamori! Call em off!"

"Can I share a room with you?", asked Ninamori. "The one I have now is too small for even one person, yours is much bigger!"

Naota howled in pain. "YES! FINE WHATEVER JUST CALL OF THE MONKEYS!!"

Ninamori snapped her fingers again and the monkeys disappeared. "Sucker.", chuckled Ninamori in her mind. "Wait what am I thinking! Argh now I will never sleep! Always being turned on..."

Naota blinked at Ninamori as he got up, hunched over in pain. Ninamori had turned red, for she was thinking of what sharing a room with Naota would be like.

"Ninamori.", muttered Naota. "I'm gonna go and get some iodine for my cuts and a rabies shot."

"Okay...", Ninamori said blankly. "See you in bed later..."

"Gonna get all chummy with Takkun?", asked Haruko, popping up behind Ninamori in a Cheshire cat fashion. "I'm so envious!"

Ninamori still wore a blank look on her face, managing to mumble, "Thats nice..."

"Whoa someone is really out of it.", Haruko laughed. "Okay girly, I'm logging you out."

Ninamori just mumbled some inaudible word and she was unplugged a few moments later.

A little while later, Naota was lying on his bed, still nursing his wounds, which stung like crazy. It was at this point that Ninamori walked in. Scratch that, strolled in, wearing a think pink nightgown.

"Hello, Naota.", Ninamori purred. "Do you remember our deal?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Temjin-On: Oh ho! Ladies and gents thats all for now. I hope you will join us back here soon for the next installment of The Fooly Coolytrix.


End file.
